


The Relationship Test

by screamqueen18



Series: Hurting Universe [4]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueen18/pseuds/screamqueen18
Summary: While in camp for their Victory Tour, Megan sets up team bonding and O'Harli plays The Relationship Quiz.





	The Relationship Test

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was inspired after seeing Ash and Ali's video on Buzzfeed, and thought this would be fun to break up some of the angst that Hurting can bring. Enjoy!
> 
> ***this was written before we found out Ali wasn't going to be in these two Victory Tour games, but I really don't feel like going back and changing it, so enjoy!

“Okay, okay,” Megan cleared her throat, trying to calm down the chaos in her room as she looked at her co-captains. Alex just gestured for her to go ahead with a shrug from where she was sitting with Allie. Rapinoe frowned, but gestured for everyone to be quiet. “You’ve all seen Krashlyn’s video by now. So now we’re playing this game with the newest victims, as we call them O’Harli. And no Carl, you don’t have a choice.”

The midfielder let out a groan as she slumped into Kelley, the alpha chuckling as she pressed a soft kiss to Carli’s forehead. 

“Same questions?” Kelley asked. She was sitting on the couch in Megan’s room with Hope and Carli. Everyone else who had wanted to come was scattered around the room, sitting comfortably with their mates. Or in those in the same situation as Alex, with other teammates. 

Megan nodded, looking at Hope triumphantly. “Aren’t you happy you stopped by tonight?”

The keeper gave her a half-hearted glare, picking up Carli’s legs and settling them across her lap. “There are so many other things I would rather be doing,” she muttered.

“Don’t worry,” Ash said with a cheeky grin as she wrapped her arms around Ali’s waist and settled near Megan. “You’ll get asked about those later on.”

“First question,” Megan said, reading from her computer screen. “Your birthdays.”

“That’s so easy,” Kelley snorted. “July 16 and July 30.”

“Kel’s is August 4th,” Carli murmured. “She’s right, is this supposed to be hard?”

“Middle names?” Ash challenged, gesturing for Megan to skip a couple of questions, pointing to one further down on the screen. 

“Anne, Maureen,” Hope said as she gestured to Carli and Kelley respectively. 

“Amelia,” Kelley answered with an eye roll. She shared a look with Hope, she too would so much rather be elsewhere. Team bonding was important, but not when Hope had a separate room away from the rest of the team that needed to be put to good use. “Again, not hard.”

“Star sign?” Ali asked, a smile creeping across her face as she read over Ashlyn’s shoulder. This was one of the questions that neither she nor Ash had been totally certain of. 

“Hope’s a Leo, Car’s a Cancer,” Kelley groaned. “Was that supposed to trip us up Ali?”

“What are you though?” the defender challenged. “Can Hope or Carli tell us that?”

“We’re both Leo’s,” Hope answered, leaning over to kiss Kelley quickly. 

“Fine, we’ll skip some of these,” Megan said grudgingly, her eyes scanning down the list. “Coffee order?”

“Cortado with whole milk,” Carli and Hope said instantly, as Kelley smirked at Megan in triumph. 

“They both always get lattes,” Kelley answered. “Hope’s is usually hot, Carli will drink either depending on her mood.”

“Dream job?” Ashlyn asked, having moved so she was reading the questions with Megan. 

“Carli’s is literally this, playing soccer. It’s all she’s ever wanted,” Hope said immediately pressing a soft kiss to Carli’s shoulder as she laced her fingers with the omega’s. 

“And then being a mom,” Kelley added, her hand coming up to stroke her mate’s stomach. “Raising our kids and being the best soccer mom in the world.”

Carli blushed as all eyes followed Kelley’s movement, and she buried her face into her alpha’s neck. “Kel,” she murmured. 

“Is there something you need to tell us?” Alex asked slowly, alert as she watched Hope and Kelley crowding the omega protectively as all eyes focused on the midfielder. 

Carli cleared her throat, shaking her head. “No, not yet. I still want to play in Tokyo,” she admitted. “But once the Games are over, we’re going to start trying.”

“Like trying, trying?” Lindsey clarified, drawing everyone’s attention to her. She was curled around Emily, enjoying the post World Cup and Victory Tour game bonding with everyone before spots became uncertain, and it was a fight to make every roster. 

Kelley nodded as Hope’s other hand joined hers, resting on Carli’s stomach. “Trying, trying. We really want a kid, and Car’s retiring after the Olympics anyway. So the moment we get our medals, you’re going to want to stay as far away from our room as possible.”

Megan laughed as she pulled up the next question. “Thanks for bringing it up Kelley,” she said with a smirk. “Favorite position? And not on the pitch.”

“So we’re making this a little more adult?” Hope answered with her own smirk, a challenge clear in her eyes. Kelley shot her a wicked grin, seeming to read her mind. “Let’s see. It depends on how Car wants it, hard and rough, or slow and gentle. 

“Hard and rough is usually hands and knees,” Kelley said with a grin, her hand sliding from Carli’s stomach down to rest on her ass. “Gentle is missionary, with us taking turns. And her mouth, we can't forget that.” The alpha let out a low groan at the thought of the midfielder on her knees, staring up at them with her lips stretched wide around her cock. 

“Kelley,” Carli hissed, her face flushed a bright red as she felt her alpha’s chest rumbling with laughter at her embarrassment. 

“Kelley loves it when Carli rides her,” Hope added, enjoying the tension that was filling the room as pheromones started swirling around. “She’ll have Car going for hours before she finally knots her.”

“Hope has a couple,” Kelley continued, letting out a barely audible groan as Carli shifted, her ass grinding against her growing arousal. “But she loves to bend Car over our kitchen counter or table, any surface really.”

“And Carli’s?” Ali asked with a soft groan, sitting on Ashlyn’s lap and subtly grinding her hips against the keeper’s. More and more pheromones were filling the room now, as the mated pairs were slowly starting to lose interest in the game as they focused more on each other than the three answering their questions.

“Nope,” Carli cut in, her hand coming up to cover Kelley’s mouth. “Do not answer that.”

“I’ll give you a hint,” Hope said, shooting Carli a wink as the omega turned an even brighter shade of red. “We’re both there, and it makes her scream every time. And it's one of the positions we'll be using to knock her up.”

“And it leaves her walking funny for at least a week,” Kelley added, pulling away from Carli’s hand. “But it’s definitely worth it.”

The omega shot Kelley a glare, which softened as the defender captured her lips in a searing kiss. “I think we won,” Kelley murmured as she pulled away. 

“I think we did too,” Hope said, glancing around the room, eyeing the couples who were immersed in each other and everyone else who was trying to sneak away without disrupting anyone. “Why don’t we take this back to my room and go celebrate? I’m thinking Car’s favorite position is a good one.”

The omega let out a whimper as Kelley stood with her in her arms. She wrapped her legs around her alpha, grinding her hips desperately against the bulge in Kelley’s shorts. 

“I have a better idea,” Kelley groaned as Carli attached her lips to her mating mark, biting down on the sensitive flesh. Hope stopped outside of their doorway, eyebrow quirked as she pulled out the keycard. “I'm thinking every position we talked about in the game, and we'll see if Carli isn't knocked up by the end.”

Hope nodded her head in agreement, unlocking the door to their room and guiding the defender inside. She threw the Do Not Disturb sign up, before advancing on the two on the bed. "If they need you, they know where to find you. But I think we have a game to celebrate."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm kind of thinking about doing a series of one-shots in this Universe called Firsts. It could range from first fights, to sexual experiences, to whatever. Is that something anyone would be interested in?
> 
> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below! :)


End file.
